


Мы ведь семья

by AlisaReyna



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaReyna/pseuds/AlisaReyna
Summary: Теперь ты часть нашего клана, Сакура. С этого момента и не думай больше верить своим глазам — все иллюзия.AU, где никакой резни не было, клан Учиха жив и процветает. Шаткий, но мир в мире шиноби, короче говоря.





	1. Бесклановая

Сакура всегда знала, что с Учихами не просто. И знала не понаслышке. Ведь совсем недавно ей посчастливилось(?) войти в эту семью. Нет, бывшая Харуно за все это время ни разу не допустила мысли о сожалении.

_Это же недопустимо! Это же Учиха Саске!_

И сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом в черном элегантном кимоно с гербом Учиха на спине и небрежно выправляя складки ткани, Сакура _все еще_ чувствовала себя счастливой.

Она ведь этого хотела? Стать частью жизни Саске? Да и младший Учиха, к слову, сам стал в свое время уделять особое внимание розововолосой особе, чем вызвал резонанс в умах доброй половины женского населения деревни.

А какая контузия заставила Саске перестать смотреть на Сакуру не иначе как на вполне сносного бойца и отменного медика, этого не могли понять даже главные сплетницы Конохи. Но вот важно ли это? Нет. По крайней мере, точно не для бывшей Харуно. Ведь она так и не научилась понимать Саске. Он всегда был слишком непредсказуем для нее. И, наверное, этим неизменно притягивал, влюблял в себя со временем все сильнее.

Поэтому Сакура совсем не долго раздумывала, когда младший Учиха предложил «пройти этот путь вместе». Харуно была счастлива. Ведь он выбрал именно ее. _И Она проследует за ним через всю жизнь._

Эта мысль буквально опьяняла куноичи, заставляла все красочней рисовать в сознании их дальнейшую _идеальную_ семейную жизнь. Но дурман рассеялся слишком быстро. Стоило только Харуно ступить на порог дома главы поместья Учих в качестве не просто бывшей сокомандницы, а уже в роли невесты его младшего сына.

_Сакура уже давно не была глупой слабой девочкой._

Первый немой холодный взгляд, обращенный к ней Фугаку Учихой отчетливо дал девушке понять — ей предстоит бороться, чтобы ее признали в _новой семье_. В семье проклятого клана шиноби.

Это другие люди. Слишком отстраненные. Слишком… недоверчивые. Сама история заставила их оградиться ото всех, насколько это было возможно. Отчуждение к чужакам было в крови каждого Учихи.

Но она твердо верила, что рано или поздно ее примут. Признают, как это сделал Саске. Иначе ей будет не место в этом клане. Не место рядом с одним из Учих. Но другой жизни она просто не видит. Любовь к Саске давно лишила ее возможности видеть иные перспективы.

_С того дня Сакура перестала быть наивной девочкой._

Она знала, пусть ее избранник и не проявляет это открыто, — Саске слишком привязан к клану. И что важнее — клановые узы во много раз сильнее ее незримой связи с этим человеком. Учиха всегда будет выбирать семью. А Сакура… должна бороться, чтобы стать ее частью.

Она знает, что будет непросто.

Но она верит, что ее «долго и счастливо» наступит.

С недавнего времени у юной Учихи появилась довольно не свойственная ей привычка — постоянно задерживаться перед зеркалом. Нет, Сакуре это нужно не для самолюбования. Каждый раз куноичи пристально смотрит на свое уверенное выражение лица и верит. Продолжает улыбаться. Пусть пока и фальшиво выходит.

_Несколькими месяцами ранее_

— Почему ты выбрал в избранницы именно эту девчонку? — непроницаемый тяжелый взгляд главы клана Учих был направлен на своего младшего сына. — Бесклановую, — мужчина коротко добавил, не скрывая своего пренебрежения в голосе. От подобного обращения лицо Саске вмиг помрачнело, а кулаки непроизвольно сжались.

— Фугаку!.. — Микото кинула возмущенный взгляд на мужа и затем обеспокоенно посмотрела на сына.

— Бесклановая, — бесцветным голосом повторил за отцом Саске. Этот тон совсем не понравился главе семейства. — И что?

— Я не собираюсь сейчас объяснять то, что ты и так прекрасно понимаешь. Думал, с возрастом ты станешь умнее, Саске.

Напряженное молчание. Губы младшего Учихи сжались в тонкую линию, он не сводил жесткого взгляда с отца. Шиноби был в шаге от того, чтобы активировать шаринган.

— Отец, Саске выполнил твою просьбу, — спокойный размеренный голос донесся сквозь приоткрытые седзи. Итачи наконец-то вернулся с миссии. Сидя на веранде вот уже несколько минут, поначалу молодой капитан Анбу и не собирался заходить к родным в общую комнату. Он вообще не собирался ничего говорить. — Мой брат нашел себе невесту. И Сакура достойная девушка. Она достойна носить фамилию Учих, — на мгновение шиноби замолк, но все же, поднявшись с холодного деревянного пола, через секунду сухо добавил, — я так считаю.

Бесшумно раздвинув седзи, старший сын Фугаку зашел в помещение и встал между Саске и отцом. Со стороны послышался облегченный вздох.

— Итачи!.. Я рада, что ты все же вернулся пораньше, — Микото мягко улыбнулась и с неким трепетом взглянула на сына. Женщина чувствовала, что его появление несколько сняло напряжение, и была за это… благодарна. Ведь сама она уже не могла хоть как-то вбить в головы своим мужчинам немного здравого смысла.

— Ты всегда его защищаешь, Итачи, — это было произнесено то ли с укором, то ли просто как утверждение.

В то время Саске перевел недовольный взгляд на брата. Итачи до сих пор не может понять: он сам в состоянии ответить за себя и за свой выбор. Он давно уже не «глупенький младший брат». Секунда — и Саске разворачивается и уходит прочь из дома. Прочь из поместья. Микото укоризненно взглянула на мужа и тут же опустила тяжелый взгляд. Она уже устала от постоянных раздоров. Фугаку слишком упрям, да и Саске никогда не уступал в этом. Весь в отца.

Итачи не обратил никакого внимания на уход брата. Он лишь подошел ближе к отцу, тот, будто бы в ответ на это действие, скрестил руки на груди. Шиноби молчал. Стоял и смотрел на своего отца. Отчасти, он был прав. Итачи знал, что Саске слишком быстро раздражается, когда отец начинает обращаться к нему с нравоучениями. А сегодня еще и повод, кхм… неоднозначный. Еще он знал, что ни к чему хорошему это никогда не приводит. Особенно в последнее время. Когда в жизни одного из членов их когда-то сплоченной семьи слишком часто стала мелькать розововолосая девчонка по имени _Харуно Сакура._

А ведь Фугаку всего лишь дал наставление сыну, что пора бы уже задуматься над поиском невесты. Все-таки уже восемнадцать лет. Но кто ж знал, что Саске управится с этим _поручением_ в течение месяца. Никто.

Тем сильнее был удар для Фугаку.

Нет, кто мог подумать, что его сын выберет в избранницы какую-то бесклановую девицу!.. И хоть эта девушка являлась ученицей самой Пятой, это совсем не было поводом для мужчины забыть о ее происхождении и принять за равную в своей семье.

Просто немыслимо.

Дочь безызвестного торговца и сын главы могущественного клана.

Ну, не смешно ли?..

— Итачи, ты что же, тоже считаешь, что идея с женитьбой Саске на Харуно приемлема? Знаю, что нет. Ты всегда мыслил здраво. Не стоит вводить своего брата в заблуждение, что ты на его стороне.

Итачи ничего на это не ответил и молча опустился на колени. Фугаку жестом дал понять Микото, что ему с сыном нужно остаться одним.

— Отец, я все понимаю. После поговорю с Саске. Сейчас же мне нужен твой совет касательно моей следующей миссии.


	2. Chapter 2

Тогда Итачи так и не поговорил с братом. В тот вечер он отправился на длительную одиночную миссию по поручению лично самого хокаге. Участие в семейной драме пришлось отложить. Что говорить, по возвращению шиноби не успел даже на ее завершающий акт — собственно, свадьбу.

Итачи и предполагал, что этим рано или поздно все закончится. Если Саске что-то решил, значит он не отступит. А отец… Итачи прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно Фугаку Учиха найдет в этом браке больше выгод, чем минусов.

Харуно Сакура. Девчушка, по уши влюбленная в Учиху Саске. Но вместе с тем она являлась и приближенной к хокаге, лучшей ученицей. Что, несравненно, было намного важнее. Учихам нужны свои люди в верхах. Одного Итачи в качестве капитана Анбу было недостаточно, хоть он и доносил всегда все нужные сведения.

Пусть Сакура совершенно чужая, бесклановая девчонка. Так выходит даже проще. Никаких межклановых хитросплетений и интриг.

Она станет одной из Учих. И будет работать на Учих.

Итачи прекрасно понимал, чем все кончится.И ему это совершенно не нравилось.

А глупенький младший брат как всегда оставался в неведении.

И сейчас не перестает думать, что отец сломился перед его железной волей. Как же.

Глава клана Учиха способен обвести вокруг пальца даже собственного сына.

Как иронично выходит.

Погружаясь в подобные мрачные размышления, Итачи и сам не замечал, как снова и снова возвращался к незавидной судьбе невинной наивной розововолосой девушки, которая даже и не догадывалась, что ее ждет при вступлении в Его семью.

Никто не догадывался. Кроме Итачи Учихи.

Но… было уже слишком поздно. Теперь остается лишь наблюдать за действиями всех игроков.

Остановившись у главных ворот Конохи, Итачи достал из переднего кармана жилета потертый листок бумаги и быстро пробежался по нему глазами. Его лицо как всегда оставалось непроницаемым. И лишь когда Учиха аккуратно сворачивал записку, его губы тронула слабая усмешка.

Распоряжения хокаге нужно выполнять. К тому же это очередной отличный шанс поучаствовать в жизни глупого младшего братца без его на то разрешения.

***

— Сакура-сан, можно? — легкий стук в дверь заставил отвлечься медика от изучения историй болезни поступивших на сегодняшний день пациентов. Девушка нахмурилась. Ее уже не первый раз отрывают от дела. То Наруто прибежит с какой-то ерундой, то Ли второй раз за день приведут с растяжением связок. Она хоть и врач, но не единственный же в госпитале! Раздраженно убрав за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, Сакура позвала посетителя:

— Входите.

Как только дверь приоткрылась, куноичи на миг замерла. Вот кого она точно не ожидала увидеть в своем кабинете.

— Итачи-сан? — не скрывая своего замешательства, проговорила ирьенин и даже приподнялась с места.

— Удивлены? — слабые попытки нацепить маску невозмутимости провалились для девушки с треском. Она совершенно не умела играть. Итачи тем временем определенно нравилось наблюдать за переменами, происходившими на ее лице.

— Я пришел, чтобы пройти обследование по рекомендации Цунаде-сама.

На это Сакура вопросительно изогнула бровь, но все же сдержанно кивнула. С чего бы это? Учиха Итачи всегда игнорировал всякого рода обследования и походы в госпиталь. Уж Сакура знала об этом наверняка. Нет, и кого он пытается сейчас обмануть?!

Всегда одиночные миссии. Всегда успешно завершенные. Куноичи уже четыре года работала в госпитале под строгим надзором своей наставницы Цунаде Сенджу, и могла с уверенностью сказать, что еще не бывало случая, когда этот шиноби получал хотя бы незначительные ранения. А ведь Учиха Итачи брался всегда за одни из самых сложных заданий. Черт, Сакура чувствовала, что совершенно не готова. Не готова видеть этого человека рядом перед собой. Говорить с ним о чем-либо. Странно, не правда ли? Но для бывшей Харуно осознавать и принимать это было совершенно нормальным.

Учиха Итачи всегда был для нее недосягаемым. Неизвестным среди самых выдающихся шиноби ее деревни.

Сакура слышала о нем уже с детства. Гениальный мальчик. Гениальный ниндзя. Она помнила, в детстве им втайне восхищались ее сверстники, но в то же время все избегали безмолвного и, как ей казалось тогда, высокомерного мальчишку из клана Учиха. Она знала о нем то, что было известно всем. Не больше. Однако юная куноичи особо и не жаждала узнать об Учихе Итачи что-то еще. Ведь все мысли девушки постоянно витали вокруг только одного человека — его младшего брата.

А их пути никогда не пересекались. Да и не должны были, в общем-то.

Пока Сакура твердо не решила, что когда-нибудь она точно свяжет свою судьбу с Учихой Саске.

И это произошло.

И вот перед ней сейчас стоит тот, кто одним своим появлением вернул Харуно в далекие воспоминания. Во время, когда они все были просто наивными мечтателями и абсолютно ничего не знали о суровом мире шиноби. А Он не просто знал.

Он видел.

Уже ребенком видел пролитую кровь войны. Знал цену мира.

Его детство закончилось слишком рано. И Сакура в полной мере осознала это только сейчас, завидев перед собой человека, который был всего на несколько лет старше ее самой. Стоило поймать на себе его задумчивый и ничего не выражающий взгляд, и сразу накатывало странное чувство, будто Учиха Итачи прожил уже намного больше, чем свои двадцать три года.

«И как мне с ним говорить, Ками-сама? Мы теперь вроде родственники, это ведь что-то меняет?.. Ксо! Я совсем не готова!»

Сакура метнула отвлеченный взгляд в окно. Через пару часов солнце будет палить еще сильнее. А Харуно уже нечем дышать в этом душном кабинете.

— И все-таки, Итачи-сан, — начала ирьенин и перевела свой взгляд на Учиху. Тот в свою очередь без особого интереса посмотрел на куноичи. Ей стало совсем некомфортно, отчего девушка нервно сморгнула. Сакура никогда не позволяла себе признаваться в этом, но даже от холодного взгляда Саске ей становилось немного не по себе. И она ничего не могла с собой поделать — _ей всегда был внутренне неприятен взгляд носителей шарингана._ Наверное, это всего лишь инстинкт, но это противное чувство она так и не смогла в себе подавить за столько лет. — Вы никогда не утруждали себя посещением госпиталя и тем более прохождением обследования.

Интерес мелькнул в глазах Учихи. Бывшая Харуно решила говорить с ним без лишних недосказанностей.

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что он пришел сюда вовсе не за медпомощью коноховских врачей.

Он пришел к ней. И от этой мысли напряжение внутри куноичи только нарастало.

_Совсем не готова._

— Что ж, я тоже думал, что мы познакомимся в несколько иной обстановке, — будто читая мысли девушки, ровным тоном произнес шиноби. Сакура вздрогнула и будто очнулась от своих размышлений. — Я прежде всего хотел извиниться, что не смог присутствовать на вашей с Саске церемонии, — безразлично произнес Учиха, будто эти слова были всего на всего необходимой формальностью. У Харуно от этого обращения непроизвольно сжались кулаки.

— Да… — протянула Сакура, с сомнением взглянув на незваного посетителя. Нет, здесь точно что-то не так. Она совершенно не понимает этого человека. — Вы… пришли сюда только для того, чтобы сказать мне это, Итачи-сан?

— Нет, — кратко ответил брюнет и бесшумно сел на близстоящую белоснежную кушетку. — Думаю, просто я нашел отличный повод все-таки посетить это место.

Харуно завела руки за спину, удовлетворенно хмыкнув. Это было больше похоже на правду.

— Хотя, думаю, я все же не особо нуждаюсь в ваших навыках ирьенина.

Девушка скрестила руки на груди, скептически вздернув бровь.

— Это уже мне судить, Итачи-сан. Снимайте жилет, — Учиха мельком взглянул на куноичи, и на его лице появилась мимолетная легкая усмешка — теперь на него смотрела не застенчивая и неловкая девушка, а знающий свое дело медик, не терпящий никак пререканий относительно своих распоряжений.

— Как скажете, Сакура-сан.

Девушка невольно поежилась. В обществе этого человека она почему-то не переставала себя ощущать словно зажатой в тиски. Этот давящий взгляд… Вроде бы в нем не читалось никакой угрозы или еще чего в таком же духе, но… он подавлял. Невозможно было спокойно смотреть в глаза носителя шарингана, да, может, дело в этом. Но Сакуре от этого заключения легче нисколько не становилось. Она подошла ближе. Выдохнула.

Это всего лишь осмотр. Это всего лишь Итачи Учиха.

«Нет!»

Сакура решила как можно быстрее покончить с осмотром, более и не пытаясь завязать разговор. Мельком взглянув на невозмутимого Учиху, куноичи поняла, что тот тоже не особо настаивает на продолжении светской беседы. Куноичи активировала целительные потоки чакры.

Приложив холодную ладонь к груди парня, девушка почувствовала, как тот на секунду напрягся. Или ей только показалось? Куноичи уже ни в чем не была уверена.

Полностью сосредоточившись на изучении состояния шиноби, Сакура внимательно следила за распространением чакры по всему телу. Бледно-зеленые потоки плавно сканировали каждую клеточку тела. Учиха прикрыл глаза. Настолько эта процедура оказалась приятной.

— Удивительно, — вслух произнесла куноичи, когда свечение медленно стало угасать.

— Что-то не так? — брюнет приоткрыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на розововолосую. Девушка лишь хмыкнула.

«Действительно, не нуждается он ни в каких врачах…»

— Итачи-сан, с вами все в порядке. Многие шиноби могут только позавидовать такому состоянию здоровья, что сейчас наблюдается у вас. Но… то есть, это хорошо, но…

«Ни одной царапины! Как?! Он же получает сверх сложные и секретные миссии! Невозможно».

— Я просто осторожен, — Сакура удивленно взглянула на брюнета, хлопая длинными ресницами. Он и правда умеет читать мысли?! Даже шаринган на такое не способен, Учиха, как?

— Все ваши вопросы написаны у вас на лице, не думайте обо мне плохо, — парень с явной иронией посмотрел в полные смущения зеленые глаза. Сакура отошла к своему столу, ничего не ответив.

— Я доложу Цунаде-сама, что обследование успешно проведено, Итачи-сан.

Парень приподнялся с кушетки, но, кажется, уходить пока совершенно не собирался.

— Не стоит, Сакура-сан. Я сейчас сам направляюсь к Цунаде-сама с докладом и заодно сообщу ей о том, что мне все же удалось вас посетить. Не нужно беспокоить хокаге по несколько раз этими совершенно не важными сообщениями, — скучающим тоном отметил Учиха, не глядя на куноичи.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — негромко проговорила девушка и повернулась в сторону окна. Внизу на улице было непривычно тихо. Розововолосая облегченно вздохнула. В тишине ведь всегда работалось намного спокойнее и даже быстрее.

— Что ж, до скорой встречи… госпожа Учиха, — на последних словах Сакура вздрогнула. Нескрываемая издевка в голосе. Добродушие в глазах — всего лишь игра.

Дверь с громким стуком захлопнулась. Чертов сквозняк. Ее кабинет вмиг наполнился гнетущей тишиной. Она все не собиралась оборачиваться, замерев. В груди что-то неприятно сдавило, а на глазах появилась непрошенная влага. Сакура медленно опустилась на стул, мельком взглянув на свои сжатые кулаки.

«Госпожа Учиха».

Он тоже считает ее за какой-то отброс. Нелепое недоразумение, произошедшее с его семьей.

Только это можно было вынести из того язвительно-пренебрежительного тона, которым ее одарил носитель шарингана, прощаясь.

Недобрый огонек блеснул в глазах куноичи.

Ничего, она еще заставит посмотреть на себя иначе. Утрет нос всем высокомерным снобам поместья Учих. Или она не Сакура Харуно!

***

— А у тебя прелестная жена, Саске. Молодец, что настоял на своем с отцом. Взрослеешь.

Старший Учиха тем временем бесшумно спрыгнул с дерева, в которое еще пару секунд назад его младший брат метал кунаи. Саске нахмурился, сдвинув брови у переносицы. Он терпеть не мог, когда прерывали его тренировки. И Итачи знал об этом в первую очередь.

— Неужели был у нее? Ты только что вернулся с миссии, — Саске с недоверием покосился на брата. Тот лишь утвердительно кивнул.

— Были дела в госпитале. Решил заодно заглянуть. Раньше ты ведь не соизволил даже познакомить меня с ней.

— А должен был?

— Наверное, — уклончиво ответил Учиха и с усмешкой взглянул на брата. — Кажется, я ей не особо приятен. Это ты уже успел обрисовать меня в ее глазах своими мрачными красками, а, глупый младший брат?

— Нет, — процедил сквозь зубы Саске и с раздражением взглянул на Итачи. Тот оставался совершенно невозмутимым. — Понятия не имею, какого она о тебе мнения. Не интересует даже.

— А меня очень, — с серьезным видом произнес старший Учиха. — Она теперь одна из нас. Учиха.

— И что? — Саске вздернул бровь, скептическим взглядом уставившись на брата. Он совершенно не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Как всегда говорит так, что понятно становится только ему одному. Чертов Итачи.

— Мы ведь семья, Саске, — задумчиво проговорил Учиха и провел рукой по холодному лезвию куная, что только что вытащил из ствола мощного дерева. Итачи немного поморщился. Слишком уж фальшиво звучала эта фраза из его собственных уст. — А вдруг ее подослали к нам из Корня, а?

— Из-за должности капитана Анбу и секретных миссий быстро развивается паранойя, да? — раздраженно бросил шиноби. Бред. Итачи просто нравилось всегда выводить его из себя, в отдельных случаях взывая к праведному гневу.

— Возможно. Нужно будет в следующий раз провериться у Сакуры-сан, — спокойно ответил старший Учиха. Саске в ответ лишь хмыкнул и тут же двинулся с места.

— Наруто еще не вернулся из дома Хьюга. Не спеши.

Брюнет, полностью проигнорировав совет, размеренным шагом стал удаляться от излюбленного места тренировок. И прежде всего подальше от вездесущего старшего брата.

«Мы ведь семья, Саске?..»

Силуэт брата тем временем уже был почти не виден в листве. Итачи Учиха нахмурился. Теперь на этот вопрос ответить было не так-то просто…

«Если все же да, то что тогда творит отец?»


End file.
